The Council of Twelve
by Mythologyboy23
Summary: This story is a continuation of Curse of the Immortal, what will Ambrose do with his new powers and how will he react when he is being chased. Also please leave a review so I can write a better story and you guys can read a good story.


The Council of twelve

A gusting wind blows from the east and all of a sudden there stands a figure tall regal but at the same time humble. This is Ambrose, this is an immortal. Ambrose starts walking down a trodden dirt road deep in thought over the last three months, learning he was immortal and would never fit in and also learning that he could control time as well as the wind, clouds, and lightning. He killed four titans and three minor gods who got out of line. Of course the gods would come back in a much weaker form and the titans would rebuild themselves on the spot with much more respect for him. He already has a temple resurrected for him in Athens when he saved the whole city from the giant squid that was sent by Poseidon for not respecting him as much as Athena.

Just then a cyclops jumps on the road, screaming "SON OF ZEUS, SON OF KRONOS, and YOU WILL PARISH BY THE HAND OF TATARUS." Ambrose before he can think about it freezes time and zaps the cyclops with lightning and sweeps the ashes away with the wind. Shaken by the experience he starts running at eighty miles an hour, using the wind to make himself lighter and make himself go faster. Clearing his head he realizes he is heading towards Athens, heading towards home. For him this city was the closest thing to home for he was the homeless immortal, the forever drifter. He can never stay in one place at one time; all he can do is move around and protect the people he cares about. All this while he has been saving people, Zeus on the other hand has been pacing his throne room trying to figure out a way to kill his most powerful son.

The fates visited Zeus only once more to give their final prophecy of this ordeal. "One more time father and son will fight. One will stand on Olympus rule forever more; all while the other burns in hades." Zeus has had months to think over this prophecy, he has come to the conclusion that Ambrose will die. He wants to fight Ambrose as soon as possible but whenever he thinks he locates Ambrose all that happens is that he finds a huge crater or a god dead. Zeus has called all the major gods to help him take down who he says is the most prominent threat to the gods since the giants. All the gods but Athena, Artemis, and Hestia believe Zeus; all the other gods thought that all Ambrose wanted to do was take over as king of the throne. He has ordered all the gods to kill Ambrose on site. While the gods were trying to kill Ambrose the titans were praising him as one of their own.

The titans thought that Ambrose was going to become their savior and become the new king of time. Ambrose just wanted to stop anyone that didn't realize the beauty of humanity, he saw both the cruelty and the caring of the human race and he still wanted to protect them. While the gods and titans were busy arguing about what to do with the god-titan, Ambrose was growing in power and experience.

He has learned how to control all of his powers at once and realized he has the ability over clouds and has some control over fresh water. This especially angered Poseidon since he should be the only one to control water. The titans approached him many times asking which corner of the human world they will destroy first. One day he was in Athens just sitting waiting for one of his old friends, his half-sister Athena. While he was waiting Zeus found him since he was sitting in the middle of his daughter's city.

When he saw Zeus he tried to run but the king of the gods threw his master bolt at Ambrose. He ran as fast as he could so he was running fast as lightning, but the master bolt is faster than any regular lightning bolt. He ran faster than he had ever run before and he felt as if he broke through something. He realized that he had used his time powers while running with the lightning. He found himself running by chariots, he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by soldiers in armor.

He went up to one of the soldiers and asked them which city he was in, the soldier laughed and said "What are you talking about Greek, this is the city of Athens but as of yesterday it is in control of the Roman Empire." Shocked he turned around and started running as fast as he can try to go back. Ambrose still didn't realize that he was using both powers he knew how to use both but he still couldn't realize when he was using both. He just knew when he tried to use both when he was in trouble. He was stopped by the roman centurion that was parading around the street.


End file.
